


Deleted Yandere Chapters

by orphan_account



Series: Yandere Shit [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vomiting, sorry - Freeform, this is really bad, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is actually a deleted chapter from my Yandere story im currently working on.





	Deleted Yandere Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved the thought of jeremy poisoning christine (even though she's my baby) but i don't want to seem like a Yandere simulator fan boy. I want to take this series and drive it down the path it was originally going down. Jeremy brutally destroying any possible chance of someone getting with Michael. Be mindful that Jeremy will do anything for Michael, including hurting him so he knows he has no one else to run to or be with.

Mindlessly, jeremy made his way to the student set kitchen, getting to work. He knew that Michael and christine shared literally everything. Everything but what Michael couldn't eat, or allergic to, but absolutely knew Christine would die for.   
He hummed softly, pulling a mug out from the cupboard, dropping the one of the capsules into the glass, continuing on, looking for coco mix. Something that he knew christine wouldn't resist, but Michael wouldn't dare touch.   
After a few moments of mindless rummaging, he pulled a cylinder our of cupboard, setting it on the counter next to the mug, humming as he opened the cylinder, revealing the chocolate mix, carefully measuring each spoonful, carefully pouring each spoonful into the mug, covering the small pill. He clicked his tongue, filling the mug with water, waiting another moment before heating the drink up. 

It took him in all five minutes, making sure he had everything, including the drink, which he'd give christine during his next class, knowing well after a little bit she'd spill. He was well aware that Michael wouldn't drop christine right then and there for throwing her guts up in front of everyone. 

But it would hopefully give Michael more of a reason to be disgusted in her. 

Walking swiftly to class, travel cup in hand, along with his backpack proudly propped against his back. It took him a moment to arrive to his class, and another few Moments to find where christine was. Sitting on Michael's lap, Faced towards him. He couldn't exactly make out what they where discussing, but he didn't care. He walked up to the couple, forcing a smile on his face, shyly giving christine the cup, making up some bullshit story of why he made it for her, leaving her to return to him a bright smile, thanking him before drinking it. 

He watched the two from his normal seat, attempting to hide the fact he was even spying on either of them, pulling the script more towards his face, acting as if he really cared at this moment in time of what his lines where. He watched grossly as christine had kept herself on Michael's lap for the entirety of their line rehearsal, sometimes at random moments breaking out into song.   
That wad until christine had tried to match Michael's pitch while singing their duet song, the phantom of the Opera, spilling her lunch and recently downed drink in between both her, Michael and their scripts. It wasn't long before she spilled again, this time salty tears added, trying her best to apologise to Michael.


End file.
